


【授翻/贱虫无差伪三角】I dunno how to act or if I should be leavin'我不知道该怎么做，或许我该离开？

by AlexT26



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Peter Parker, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Discussion of masturbation, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Nicknames, No Blow Jobs actually happen, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Deadpool 2 (Movie) Compliant, One Night Stands, Peter doesn't know how to ask for things, Peter is 24, Pop Culture, Ridiculous, Secret Identity, Sorry Not Sorry, Spideypool - Freeform, Stan Lee Cameo, Swearing, THE BOXES-Freeform, Teasing, Truth or Dare, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, older Peter Parker, still based on Holland Peter though, the author started out with good intentions
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexT26/pseuds/AlexT26
Summary: 突然，Peter感到肩膀一沉——一只手搭了上来——这让他突然紧张起来：为什么我的蜘蛛感官竟然毫无反映？Peter一边想着一边回过头——死侍？！





	【授翻/贱虫无差伪三角】I dunno how to act or if I should be leavin'我不知道该怎么做，或许我该离开？

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadieb798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/gifts).
  * A translation of [I dunno how to act or if I should be leavin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027875) by [sadieb798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798). 



> I like that I set out to write a fic about a one night stand and instead of sex, feelings happen.  
> Only me. *shakes fists* ONE DAY I WILL WRITE SEX! I WILL!!All the love in the world to venvephe and neverthelessthesun for being the best cheerleaders and betas a girl could ask for.  
> I would also like to give a shout-out to McGuinness and Kelly for doing the lord's work.  
> Truly. Thank you.

**坏女孩儿们的玛格丽特姐妹之家。**

Peter再三确认了MJ给自己发来的地址，然后抬头看了看面前这幢大楼。 **就是这儿了，** 他皱眉想着。这是个外表破败的水泥建筑，肮脏、污秽，倾盆大雨都洗不干净的那种。“ **为什么** MJ会知道这种地方”已经超出了Peter的认知了，特别是这里还位于皇后区最混乱的脚落。

**天哪，** 他叹了口气， **MJ之前从没坑过我。** 他推开门走进去，里面 **满是人** 。如果Peter觉得从 **外面** 看这里是破烂不堪的话，那么里面就 **几乎没法形容了** 。酒吧里非常昏暗，只有天花板上偶尔射来些光束，几张台球桌之间有足够人们跳舞扭动的空间，墙上满是装裱好的不同人的照片和各式剪报。Peter觉得如果灯光全亮的话，恐怕能看见蟑螂们四散逃窜。他真是一点儿也不想想象那个画面。

他费力地在人群中穿行，简直无法相信电影之外竟然真的存在这样一个地方，他甚至不要蜘蛛感官就能意识到这里处处暗藏危机。他一点也不想知道那边那个家伙灰色衬衫上的可疑污渍到底是什么，以及为什么那么一个漂亮的金发妹子要把自己缠在一个梳着光滑大背头的老男人身上，特别是他还留着那撮看起来更适合六十岁老大爷的胡子。更奇怪的是，Peter居然觉得他有点眼熟——但他可不准备上前搭话。

他在吧台前的高脚凳上坐下，他今天穿了件蜘蛛侠连帽衫，是的，几个月前死侍送给他的那件。他从没想过自己某一天会真的穿上 **死侍** 送给他的衣服，但他就是忍不住这么做了，这件连帽衫真的很舒服。他穿的次数频繁得让他自己都惊讶——诚然，它不可能比得上Tony给他做的战衣，但总让他回忆起自己的第一套战服，这让他意外地很有安全感。

“什么？这可是我们（相识）两周年的纪念日，蛛网头！”当Peter拆开礼物后一言不发只是盯着死侍看时，后者这样大喊道。Peter至今仍记得那夸张的笑声。

“身份证，小屁孩儿。”酒保是个有着蜷曲金发的高个男人，他甚至都没有抬头看一眼Peter，只顾着用一块抹布（我打赌这布之前肯定是白色的，不过至于它现在算是什么颜色，我可就不太确定了）擦着一个子弹杯*。

(*shot glass烈酒杯/子弹杯，一般装威士忌等烈酒)

“你才是小孩儿。”Peter低声抱怨着却还是乖乖掏出了身份证，酒保接过认真看了看才点点头。

“喝点什么？”他递回Peter的证件，顺手把抹布扔在某个脚落并收好那个擦干净了的烈酒杯。

(*显然他并不觉得Peter会点烈酒，笑)

“额啊，”Peter愣住了，一瞬间脑中一片空白。

酒保挑了挑眉，“我很确定菜单上可没有‘额啊’这个选项。”

Peter皱起了眉毛，他能感觉到自己的脸正在迅速而尴尬地变红，“额，可以随便给我杯什么只要是最便宜的就好吗？拜托您。”

酒保勉强扯了扯嘴角摇摇头，“大学生？”他问道，眼神略带点同情的意味。

Peter双手交叉放在吧台上，“是的，”他抿着下唇，“快破产的那种。”

突然，Peter感到肩膀一沉——一只手搭了上来——这让他突然紧张起来： **为什么我的蜘蛛感官竟然毫无反映？** Peter一边想着一边回过头——

死侍？！

“嗷~你简直伤透了我的心！”雇佣兵沙哑的声线表明了说话的正是本人，Peter紧咬着口腔内壁才没让自己惊呼出声，“一个 **没** 逛过夜店的大学生？老天，这世界是怎么了？！Weasel，赶紧给这个大学乖宝宝来杯金汤力*！我们可得好好教教他！”

(*gin and tonic金汤力，加了奎宁水的杜松子酒)

“你tm以为这里是什么地方，Pool？”Weasel翻了个大白眼，“蒙特卡洛*的某家夜总会？”

(*Monte Carlo蒙特卡洛，摩纳哥公国的一座城市，有“赌博之国”、“袖珍之国”、“邮票小国”之称)

“好吧，行啦，那就来杯朗姆兑可乐吧，”Wade叹了口气，“我，老样子。”没再说什么，Weasel转身为他们准备饮品。

“额，谢谢您。”Peter先开口了，他侧过身面向Wade，后者就坐在他旁边的高脚凳上，带着他的武士刀和面具，黑色包裹着的手指和红色皮革下的手臂放松地搭在吧台上，一副仿佛在家的休闲模样。看着很奇怪，但Peter就是不自觉被他吸引，“死侍先生。”他说着，往后缩了缩。 **真怂呀。**

“老天，”Wade胡乱举起一只手，“死侍先生听着就像我 **爸爸** ——叫我死侍。”

“额，好的……死侍。”Peter回道，他此刻真的很紧张，他能感觉到连帽衫的领口已经被汗湿了，而且心跳快得不成样子，“那个，我很感激，但您没必要那么做，”他看到死侍面具上的白色部分动了动，Peter敢打赌，他绝对是挑了挑眉毛，“并不是说我不感谢您！但我真的不知道该怎么偿还您。”

**还有，我不想偿还你，** Peter暗自想着， **先前作为蜘蛛侠，我从不掩饰自己对死侍的厌恶，但作为Peter Parker这么和他讲话真是奇怪至极。而且我现在没法在他面前掩饰自己的面部表情，这可真是个大挑战。**

“没必要。”Wade摇摇头。

Weasel放下了Peter的朗姆兑可乐，然后在死侍面前放了一只装满厚重草莓粉色酒液的鸡尾酒杯，接着又在杯子边缘插上了一把奇怪的粉色装饰小伞和一颗蓝莓。

Peter很明智地没有评价那杯台克利*，但他确实很感激Weasel。

(*daiquiri台克利鸡尾酒，用朗姆酒、酸橙汁或柠檬汁、糖和冰调制而成)

“我所希望的就是你能代表所有破产大学生好好享受这杯酒，”Wade将面具掀到鼻子，举起酒杯，“敬所有破产大学生。”他笑道。

Peter忍不住跟着笑起来，“敬所有破产大学生。”他附和道，轻轻与Wade碰了个杯，然后抿了一小口。

两人间有那么一瞬的安静，朗姆顺着Peter的喉咙滑下，带着点辛辣的灼烧感，但可乐的甜味很好地缓和了那股冲劲。

“所以，蛛网头，”突然Wade开口了，出口的话却让Peter差点呛死。他弓起背捂着胸口，感受着酒精在鼻腔里的灼烧感。他感到有什么正扶着他的后背，Peter的脸一下就红了。

“什么？”他勉强在咳嗽间问出口。死侍面具上的白眼睛担心地睁大着，Peter敢说他的眉毛一定挑得高高的。他没带面具的嘴巴耷拉着，但Peter并没有在意那些伤疤和裂开的嘴唇旁坑洼的皮肤。

“你的连帽衫，”Wade的手指徘徊在Peter的红色袖子旁，“蛛网头，小蜘蛛，那个友好邻居蜘蛛侠。你是他的粉丝？”

“额，是的，”Peter脸更红了，他清清嗓子，伸手松了松汗湿的衣领，“谁不喜欢小蜘蛛呢？”

“好多人！”Wade的回答显然超出了Peter的预期，他开始扳着手指一一列举，“ **每日号角** 、变色龙、秃鹫、还有 **好多** 动物主题的反派， **至少** 两代绿魔、还有各种假冒的绿魔……”Wade还在列举着，但Peter意识到他声音里渐渐多了一丝阴沉。

“看样子你不喜欢这些人？”Peter问道。

“当然，我绝不会喜欢 **任何一个** 讨厌我朋友们的人。”Wade看向Peter，相当耿直地坦白道。

“你和蜘蛛侠是朋友？”他有些惊讶地问道，Peter一直不把死侍当成严格意义上的同事，更多像是……讨厌鬼，所以当听到著名的嘴贱佣兵竟然这么形容他俩关系的时候，他还是挺震惊的。

“额，”Wade有些迟疑，“更像是导师和学员吧， **‘不许杀人，Wade’** ，他是我的榜样。不过幸运的是，他回复了我的粉丝邮件！”Wade兴奋地补充道，眼睛因为高兴睁得大大的。

死侍又拿起他的酒杯，和那颗蓝莓较起劲来。Peter也看向自己的饮品，手指无意识地顺着杯身滑动着。 **我从没想过死侍是认真想改变，** 他沉思着， **我一直以为我们的组队对他来说不过是玩笑而已。**

“所以，”Wade的声音让Peter回过神来，他正侧着脑袋趴在吧台上，脸枕着手，好奇地仰望着Peter，嘴角被压成一个傻笑的弧度，“除了大学、破产还有在破烂不堪、声名狼藉的酒吧和雇佣兵聊天——”

“打扰了，我们名声 **好着呢** 。”Weasel恼怒地插了进来，Wade瞥了他一眼，Peter断定这是带着鄙夷的一眼，毕竟他的眉毛那样皱起、嘴唇又那样轻抿着。Weasel顿时泄了气：“只是，你知道的，只是对摩托车手和雇佣兵而言。”

“呵，”Weasel走向吧台的另一端，而Wade继续说道，“你还做些别的什么吗，漂亮的大学男孩儿？除了那些……所有我两自然段之前提到的那些？”

“额，”Peter支吾着，他的脑子恐怕留在了上个自然段，他花了些时间才真正听明白对方的问题，“我是个……记者？”

Wade皱皱眉，歪过脑袋，“这是个答案，还是问题？”

Peter有些无助地耸耸肩，“都是？”他缩了缩身子。

“原谅我这么说，但你似乎不知道自己在这儿干嘛，大学男孩儿，”Wade前所未有地认真说道，“而我毕业于多灾多难的‘社会大学’(and I graduated from the school of hard knocks*)。”

(*the school of hard knocks，逆境把人锤炼成才、实际生活中学习之类的意思，死侍用school玩了个双关)

Peter叹息了一声，刚刚有那么一秒他几乎忘记自己是在和 **死侍** ——一个他 **认识** 的人——聊天，而不是和什么陌生人说话，这让他放松了戒心，“就只是……”他气鼓鼓地说，“我给蜘蛛侠拍照片卖给 **每日号角** ，但在那儿工作真的很难，因为我觉得没人把我当回事。我 **很讨厌** 他们是唯一愿意买我照片的人，但是——”

“停停停，”Wade打断了他，举起一只手阻止Peter的喋喋不休，他眨眨眼，嘴唇因为生气抿成一条线，眉毛几乎拧在一起，“你是说你给那个天杀的—— **你认真的吗** ——J. Jonah Jameson打工？那个每天说我可爱老朋友小蜘蛛坏话的混蛋？”

“额，”Peter眨眨眼，“算是吧？”

Wade突然站起身，这吓了Peter一跳，他拉下面具，“很好，如果你不介意的话，”Wade说道，“待在这儿，好好享受你的酒。我得走了，去和那个讨人厌的报社老板来次 **专题采访** 。J. Jonah在我的名单上已经有些时日了，所以别担心你这颗漂亮的小脑袋，朋友：这单生意 **免费** ——”

“别！”Peter几乎大喊出声，他抓住佣兵的左手腕把他拉回吧台，“请别这样。如果你那么做了，我就得失去这份工作，这意味着我的那些大学贷款就还不上了——然后我就 **真的** 没钱来酒吧了，剩下的应该不用我多说了吧。”

Wade愣在了原地，他偏偏头，眼睛直愣愣地盯着吧台。

Peter顺着他的视线看去，脸立刻就红透了，他看到自己有些苍白的手掌覆在Wade红色皮衣包裹的前臂上。Peter立刻想缩回手，但Wade的右手更快，像条游蛇般按住了Peter的手，让它乖乖待在原位。

“对哦，我们可不能让那些可怜的贷款没人还。”Wade笑着轻声低语，他的大拇指轻轻蹭着Peter的指关节，在Peter反应过来发生了什么之前，Wade叹了口气收回了自己的手，“好吧，就这样。Jameson可以多活几天，为了养活一个大学生宝宝。”

Peter笑起来，他觉得胸中有什么东西变得不一样了，“谢谢你。”他轻轻捏了一下Wade的胳膊才松开手。

但并不过分。

“让我们从头来过吧。”Wade又重新坐回Peter身边，他端起自己那杯草莓台克利然后背过身去，背对着Peter。接着他又转回来，面具上的白色眼睛睁得大大的，看上去开明而友好。

“嗨~我是Wade Wilson！”他开心地打着招呼，还伸出了一只手，“我是个原本以灭活别人为生的前雇佣兵，但现在我正努力试着成为一个超级英雄，我还有个超炫酷的称号，死侍！”

Peter忍不住笑起来，眼前滑稽的一幕显然逗乐了他。他握住佣兵的手，黑色的皮革手套让他的手掌蹭的有些疼。他注意到Wade的眼睛已经弯成了月牙形。

“嘿，”Peter回复道，“我是Peter Parker，一个跟在蜘蛛侠后面拍他照片换点可怜小钱的破产大学生。”

“很高兴见到你，Petey-boy！”Wade友好地握了握Peter的手，却突然一下抓紧了对方，“那么，你想跳过这些尴尬的部分，直击主题吗？”

“额，”Peter皱起眉毛，“当然？我猜？”

“太好了，我为你准备了一个有趣的游戏！”

~~~~~

“——而 **这** 就是为什么 **星际牛仔** *是史上最棒的日漫！”Peter这样总结道，食指下意识轻戳着木制的吧台桌面。

(*Cowboy Bebop星际牛仔，カウボーイビバップ，日本SUNRISE动画公司制作的原创电视动画；下文的Spike是其男主)

“这点我真的是 **不敢苟同** ，先生！”Wade扮了个鬼脸，他拿着今晚第三杯台克利，“别误会，我 **超爱** Spike*——喜欢到，老天我已经数不清多少次把他当成xing幻想对象了——但你 **可不能** 忽视美少女战士带来的文化影响！”

“等等，你刚刚是承认了自己对着一个动画形象手yin吗？”Peter问道，他刚刚抿了一小口自己的第二杯酒精饮料，难喝到皱起鼻子——这次是金汤力(gin and tonic)了。

“哦~ **哦吼吼吼吼~** ”Wade大叫起来，重重将酒杯放回吧台上，抓着吧台边缘夸张地向后仰去。Peter小小担心了一下，但很快多嘴的佣兵又趴回到吧台上，“天哪你在嘲讽我？难道 **你** 没有对Jessica Rabbit*勃——（ ~~起过？~~ ）”

(*Jessica Rabbit，是Roger Rabbit的卡通人类妻子，迪士尼旗下的一个性感小姐姐动画形象，两人均出自电影Who Censored Roger Rabbit)

“不，没有，”Peter笑着打断了他，“事实上——”

“哦，那很抱歉，”Wade插嘴道，他的眼睛瞪得大大的，“天哪我怎么好意思(How cisnormative* of me)！我的错，Petey-pie——”

(*cisnormative，指一个人的性别认同与生理性别相匹配，是一个LGBT新词，说实话我查了挺多资料也不知道这句话到底想说什么……)

“不，不，”Peter挥手再次打断他，他的头脑因为这旋转木马般的花式谈话而出现短暂失神，“你没错：我是顺式男性*。”

(*cis male，即male assigned male at birth，算是上面那个衍生词，是个需要谨慎使用的词汇，因为一般这个词会用来进行一些不恰当的人生攻击；这里个人理解应该就是Peter承认自己是gay了)

“哦，哇噢~”Wade抬手抹了把面具上不存在的汗珠，“但还是得提醒你，孩子：别试图伪装性别。”

“但是，额，”Peter揉了揉后颈， **老天这里什么时候这么热？** “额，让我有反应的是另一部动画里的 **美国队长** ，而不是Jessica Rabbit，所以——”

“哦， **Petey！** ”Wade大叫起来，一把揽过他的腰身将人带进一个紧紧的拥抱，“Tiger，你和我脑子里的盒子们真是一拍即合！你刚刚真的是太—— **对，** 我懂， **小白** ！我超想留住他，小黄！”

“嗯~”Peter咕哝着，他的脸颊紧紧贴着Wade的脸，面具的触感意外得很柔软。

“不得不承认，但你是对的，”Wade不知在和谁说话，他放开Peter，而这个动作……竟然让他有点怀念对方的体温，他眨眨眼， **好家伙，** “我们还有个游戏没玩完呢。到我问了：真心话还是大冒险？”

“额，”Peter抿了口酒，拖延时间思考着，“真心话。”

“胆小鬼。”佣兵控诉道，而Peter只是回以一个无辜的笑容。Wade酝酿着问题，舌头无意识地舔上吸管，轻啜了一口鸡尾酒。

Peter的视线根本无法移开，这真令人着迷，那完美的粉色器官缠绕在那根细细的塑料小管上，湿热又带有一丝挑逗。Peter完全陷了进去，他只能听到自己的心跳声和酒吧轻柔的背景音乐，直到他突然意识到Wade已经提出了他的问题。

“抱歉，”他冲着佣兵眨眨眼，但对方只是一脸戏谑地看着他，仿佛知道Peter心中所想—— **哇哦~** 天哪这代表着某种xing暗示吗？Peter觉得自己的脸又热起来。

“你刚刚问了什么？”他的声音即使自己听起来都有些低沉和沙哑。

面具的起伏让Peter看到Wade上扬的眉毛，“我问，你口///交过吗？”

Peter确信自己的脸红透了，“啊嗯。”

他慌忙转过身去，喝了一大口酒，又不得不放低杯子试图压下胃里不适的翻腾。 **这是正常反应，** 他给自己找着理由， **即便是Ned这么问我也会这么反应的。这和死侍没有任何关系，这个讨人厌的家伙——他基本没有道德观念，他无休止地骚扰我、惹怒我，让我恨不得把自己的脑袋网起来隔绝他的喋喋不休。但他也总能把我逗乐，我每次都担心自己会笑得从天上掉下来——**

Peter眨眨眼， **哇，我的大脑真是挑了个最差的时机考虑这些东西。**

Wade倾身靠向他，成功把Peter的注意拉了回来，他的脑袋枕在Peter的肩膀上，低沉的笑声直直传进Peter的耳朵，“说嘛，Petey，”他哄骗道，“没必要害羞的！我俩刚刚都承认过曾对着卡通人物撸管了——这让我们成为了 **一辈子** 的朋友！”

这番话的唯一作用就是成功让Peter的脸 **更红了** ，他确信自己现在看着和颗樱桃差不多，“额，我，我不……”他局促地捏着杯中那根可怜的黑色吸管，小声咕哝着，“我不喜欢和别人说我的性生活。”

“嘘！我可不是别人！”Wade仿佛受到侮辱般嚷嚷着，他直起身，“这里只有我和Weasel！而且Weasel肯定根本就不想知道这些！”

“确实。”Weasel的声音传来，他就站在Peter和Wade两步开外，正倒着一杯啤酒，“我甚至根本不想知道 **Wade的** 性生活，即便他是我最好的朋友。这混蛋可讨厌了。”Wade威胁地冲Weasel挥了挥拳，但这也恰恰证明了他的观点。

“额，”Peter大口吞咽了一下，他觉得脸上更热了，他视线游离着直到撞进Wade眼里，“……不？”

Wade挑挑眉，“针对问题，还是针对分享？”他问道。

Peter觉得自己脸更红了，他移开视线，他能 **感到** 自己浑身上下都湿透了，“前者。”几乎是气声。

有那么一瞬间有点尴尬，但接着过了一会儿就好多了，Peter终于抬起了头。

Wade正盯着他看，面具上的白眼睛显得神秘莫测，Peter突然意识到自己正在被考量。没多久，一抹带着野性的笑容浮现在Wade的脸上，面具下，他暗示性地冲着Peter挑眉。

“想改变这点吗？”他问道，低沉沙哑嗓音带着……彻底的下流意味。

Peter原地自爆，“啊，唔，”他结结巴巴说不出一句话，舌头像打结了一样。他的脑子完全当机了，只一遍遍重复着 **“故障”“故障”** ，他绞尽脑汁想出来的话在嘴边却像被什么堵住一样一个字都说不出来。

“嘿，”Wade突然开口，声音很小却足够Peter从脑内的混乱脱身。

他眨眼看向自己身边的人，即使有面具阻隔，他也能感受到Wade的表情前所未有的严肃，刚刚那副调情的嘴脸仿佛根本不存在似的。Wade轻轻地将手覆上Peter的手，动作缓慢得就像慢镜头的分镜，如果Peter想的话，他随时可以把手抽走。但他没有，因为Wade的手感觉……很好——很舒服、也很可靠。

“如果你不想的话，直接拒绝就好。”Wade这么告诉他，“我不想让你觉得有一丝不舒服，Petey，而且我还有很多其他找乐子的方法呢。”

Peter眨眨眼，却突然点了下头，然后Wade的手迅速放开了，这让Peter有点小失望。

“况且，”Wade一边冲他傻笑，一边补充道，“两情相悦也是我的情趣(kinks)之一。”

让这尴尬的一刻过去其实 **很容易** ，就像它从没发生过一样，让今晚的一切继续下去。但Peter知道这意味着什么。足够多的糟糕约会经历让他知道接下来会发生什么：Wade会尊重Peter的隐私——他确信这点——然后他们会和对方说拜拜，再装模做样说好下次再约，其实大家都知道那只是客套；而下一次Peter再碰到他，应该会是一起对付这个月的超级大反派的时候，到时会有超多针对小蜘蛛的调情，而不是Peter。

**也许我就该一个人，** 他自嘲地想着， **我必须得承认，得到一些针对我，而不是小蜘蛛的浪漫关注真的是件不错的事情——所有人都想和小蜘蛛在一起。但Wade从一开始就和蜘蛛侠不太合适，而在这里——现在——和我？简直是一个天上一个地下。** 这不是Wade的新面孔，并不是，但就好像看着一幢大楼，从飞鸟的视角而非爬虫的视角，会领略到一些别样的美丽风光。

在他要将这些胡思乱想说出口之前，Peter鼓起了他几周前面对绿魔时的勇气，转向Wade问道，“是这样吗？”

Wade惊讶地瞪大双眼，“是的？”他的语气更像是发问，“友情提醒：询问我的情趣也是我的情趣之一。”

“之后再问我一次吧。”Peter这样告诉他。

这次，他能明显感觉到Wade的惊讶了，因为后者的眼睛瞪得快有盘子那么大了。Peter努力不让自己的脸颊变得那么红，他眼神坚定地看着佣兵。

“你介意再说一遍吗，小屁孩儿(jailbait)？”Wade用小指掏了掏面具下的耳朵，“因为我可能也许大概听错——”

“我 **24了** ，不是14，”Peter直接爆出了自己的年纪，“我说——我是指……关于那个口活——可以再问我一遍。之后。”

Wade呆愣在原地眨了眨眼睛，才匆忙移开视线，但Peter看到了他没有面具的唇角勾起了一个浅浅的弧度，他为那个因自己而起的微笑涌起一种奇妙的自豪感。

“该你问了，翘屁股(bubble butt)。”Wade说道。

~~~~~

“给我！”Wade边喊着边伸手去够Peter面前的金汤力。

“嘿！”Peter生气地大喊道，伸手要去抓酒杯，却被Wade用手肘顶了回去，“我给你的大冒险是去喝 **别人的** 酒，不是我的！”

“哦(Tough fuzzy balls)，甜心小宝贝，你刚刚可没说清楚！”Wade说完狂喝了一口Peter的酒，“天杀的Jack Kirby*！”佣兵喘息着放下酒杯，“这尝起来就像日初和鸡毛掸子做了一场！”

(*Jack Kirby杰克·科比，美国著名漫画家、编辑、编剧，是现代美国漫画界最著名、最多产的漫画家之一，被称为“美国漫画艺术大师”和“国王”，曾创作美国队长、绿箭侠等角色)

“那可真是 **难以想象** 。”Peter嘲讽了一句，将杯子里所剩无几的酒液护在胸前。Wade笑了笑，用皮质手套随意擦了擦嘴角，“真心话还是大冒险。”

“嗯~”Wade拇指紧贴着嘴唇，思考了一番，“真心话吧！”

“有你后悔杀死的人吗？”Peter手撑着头问道。

Wade有那么一瞬间的不自然，然后他抿了一口自己的台克利，“有。”他轻声说道，声音小得Peter差点没听见。

Peter等待着，但Wade并没有接着说下去的打算，“有？”他试图引导着佣兵继续下去。

“不，别，小甜派，小甜心，”Wade一只手几乎戳上Peter的鼻子，“刚刚的问题可不包括名字或者解释。”

“这不公平！”Peter不高兴地撅起嘴，但他的视线被Wade面具上的白色眼睛和嘴唇吸引了，他浑身一个激灵，Peter脑海中只剩一个念头：他可 **真tm辣** 。

“生活总是不公平的，Sarah！不是每个人都有机会穿着女装和David Bowie*热舞一曲的！”Wade喋喋不休，就好像刚刚的严肃时刻完全不曾出现，就好像他是披了件斗篷的Obi-Wan**，“真心话还是大冒险，Parker？”

(*David Bowie大卫·鲍威，出生于英国伦敦布里克斯顿，英国摇滚歌手、演员)

(**Obi-Wan Kenobi欧比旺·克诺比，绝地武士，星战角色，因为他不管是在星战电影还是在衍生宇宙中人品都极好，所以被称为RP王/旺)

“大冒险，”Peter毅然做出了选择，Wade的嘴角扬起一丝微笑的弧度，Peter只觉得浑身发毛。

“你要喝下一杯我要求Weasel做的饮料。”

这个要求让Peter忍不住抱怨起来，他想起了小时候混合苏打水的可怕经历。“额啊，”他能感到自己的脸皱成了一团，“好吧。”

Wade笑起来，招手叫来Weasel，在他耳边小声说了些什么。Weasel皱皱眉毛，走向吧台的另一边。Peter盯着Wade，而后者只是一脸平和地冲他微笑。

不一会儿，Weasel回来了，放下一个装着黄褐色液体的烈酒杯(shot glass)，然后他拿出一罐Reddi-Whip*，在顶上挤了一团奶油。它看上去确实美味而无害，但Peter总觉得哪里不对。做完了最后的装饰，Weasel将酒杯推到他面前。

(*Reddi-Whip，一个奶油牌子)

Peter拿起酒杯，挨着Wade站起身，他没注意到整个酒吧都已经安静了下来。他面向这个总是惹麻烦的佣兵，后者似乎正全神贯注地看着他。

“敬你的健康。”他说着一饮而尽，酒液很温和，就像天鹅绒般丝滑。奶味很足，但还是有酒精的灼烧感。

“哼啊！”他深吸一口气，咂了咂嘴，然后把酒杯砰的一下反扣在吧台上。他转过身，一脸得意地笑看着Wade，Wade不敢相信地大张着嘴巴。

**酒吧一片寂静，** Peter突然意识到这点，他皱眉环视四周，发现不仅如此，所有人的视线都汇聚在他们身上。

“恭喜你，Wade，”Weasel干巴巴地说道，就好像在宣布一场比赛的胜利者并给他们颁发奖章，“你终于在这间酒吧里找到愿意接受你口活的人了。”

Peter的眼珠差点跳出眼眶，他转向Wade。几乎同时，整个酒吧爆发出一阵笑声，有欢呼声、狼嚎声还有各种玩笑声，但Peter不为所动，他的所有注意都在Wade身上。佣兵看上去完全失语了，Peter发现他有些紧张：面具上的前额部份皱成一团，满是疤痕的皮肤看上去有些苍白，他的嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，眼睛只是瞪大着。

这种感觉Peter很熟悉，就好像每次他纵身跳下高楼，享受着自由落体的快感，然后猛然射出蛛丝：他的心脏会在胸膛下有力地跳动着，风从他耳畔呼啸而过，大楼变得模糊不清——

这真是世界上最棒的感觉了。

违背着蜘蛛感官的嗡嗡作响，他上前一步靠近Wade，后者的目光像猎人一样追随着他。

“真心话还是大冒险，Wade，”Peter喃喃道，他几乎紧贴着Wade，“成王败寇(Winner takes all)。”

“大冒险。”Wade立刻答道，视线没有离开Peter分毫。

~~~~~

Peter的后背狠狠撞在酒吧后巷的砖墙上，疼痛沿着肩膀蔓延开来，几乎让他刚刚有点想吐的肠胃都老实了下来。

“呃啊，”他嘶嘶喘着气，缩了缩试图缓解下后背上的伤痛。 **老天，明早肯定会留下划痕了。** 不知为何，这种想法让他腹股沟更燥热了。

Wade滚烫的身体压了上来，他面具的下半部分卷了上去，Peter可以清晰地看到他嘴角那个温和的弧度。佣兵皮套下的手掌划过Peter精瘦的胳膊，他的一只靴子轻轻往一旁推着Peter的一只运动鞋，慢慢把他的脚分开。

Wade的笑容慢慢靠近Peter烧红的脸，随着身体的前倾，Wade的下身紧紧贴向了Peter的，瞬间仿佛有电流穿过脊柱。Peter不得不闭上眼睛让自己别太沉溺于这种感觉，因为 **天杀的，这感觉实在是太棒了** 。他能感觉到Wade的手指地在他胳膊上撩拨着，直到它们抓住他的手腕压向背后的墙。

“我一整晚都在等着这一刻。”Wade咕哝着，温热的呼吸喷撒在Peter的颈窝。这句话成功激起了Peter又一阵燥热，他觉得自己的脸更红了。

“是吗？”他低语道，不知怎么“Wade **整晚** 都在想着和他这样”这个事实让他更加兴奋，他的脑海一片混乱。

“是呢。”Wade承认了，然后他松开Peter的一只手，从背后——

拿出一把枪。

Peter意识不清地眨眨眼，紧接着他的头脑立刻切换到恐慌模式，全身僵硬，“额，”他吞咽了一下，眼睛紧盯着正指着他面门的枪口，“Wade？”

“是 **死侍** ，你个小混蛋，”Wade的眼角垂了下来，眼中锋芒毕现。Peter向下看去，只见Wade咆哮着，亮白色的牙齿紧紧咬在一起。保持着枪口不动，Wade松开Peter的另一只手把自己的面具拉了下去，Peter没被控制住的手自觉地举过头顶，“只有看过我整张脸的人才能那么叫我！”

**这很公平，** Peter忍不住这么想着，“额，”他强压下 **逃跑** 的冲动，“好的，死侍。所以，为什么拿枪呢？”

“对了，说到正事了，”死侍从容不迫地开口—— **现在是死侍模式了** ，Peter意识到，因为酒吧里的Wade是乖顺的，而死侍充分诠释了他的麻木不仁。

佣兵开始了他的演讲，就好像他是在解释为什么天空是蓝色的，或者为什么狗比猫更优秀，或者， **终于，** 为什么他要在一条阴森的后巷里用枪指着Peter的脸。

“我一直在努力尝试小蜘蛛教给我的 **‘死侍，我们不会先开枪，再问问题’** 。可以称为排序问题，或者求求Daddy——随你怎么叫吧，总之我就在这么做。

“不管怎样，当我走进 **玛格丽特姐妹** 的时候，我注意到一个有着可爱小翘臀的人——对，就是你，Petey，”他用没拿枪的那只手轻轻点了点Peter的鼻尖，这真是与当下他所遭受的粗暴对待形成了鲜明的对比，“穿着一件我送给我的好哥们蜘蛛侠的同款连帽衫！

“ **酷！** 盒子和我都这么觉得！但当我走近了，我发现这不单单是我送给我的好哥们蜘蛛侠的同款连帽衫，这 **就是那件** 我送给我的好哥们蜘蛛侠的连帽衫。”

死侍的声音从开始的愉悦明亮渐渐变得危险而黑暗，尖锐得就像他的武士刀尖。Peter可以感受到自己的脸渐渐变得惨白，比纸还白的那种，他打赌自己的胃已经沉到脚底去了。

“怎——”他深吸一口气，死侍偏过脑袋听他说话，“你怎么知道这件是小蜘蛛的呢？”

“嘘！”死侍嘲笑道，翻了个白眼（他肯定翻了，虽然隔着面罩），“会有人问Jessica Fletcher*怎么知道杀人犯怎么办到的吗？ **她就是知道！** ”

(*Jessica Fletcher，一位著名的侦探小说作家，她的侦探技巧非常高超，经常被卡博特湾警署、苏格兰场、FBI、军情六处咨询)

“一直都有人问，”Peter回道，不知为何，他对佣兵的怀疑又回来了，尽管现在场合好像不太合适，“ **每个人** 都会 **一直问** 她怎么知道的——这是整场节目最大的看点！”

“好吧，听着，这是我们睡着时才会发生的事情，小黄！”死侍大声说着，他空闲的那只手一把抓住连帽衫的衣领，枪管又离Peter的鼻子近了几分，这让他心脏跳得更快了，“我们错过了侦探小说的 **所有侦探部分** ！”

“好吧，所以你 **又是** 怎么知道的呢？”Peter问道，眼睛紧盯着他。

“这很基本！”死侍傲慢地说着，松开了抓着衣领的手转而抓住靠近肚子的部分，“听好了，我认出了这块长得像Ryan Reynolds*的血渍。”

(*好呢，我不相信会有贱虫/虫贱党不知道RR)

“血？！”Peter几乎尖叫起来，他双手抓住自己的前襟看着那块从他收到这件衣服起就存在的形状奇怪的“污渍”，“你明明说这是墨西哥卷饼的酱汁！”

“是呀，但我 **撒谎了** ，”死侍解释道，就好像这是件显而易见的事，“因为你不能告诉小蜘蛛他穿着有人类血迹的衣服呀！”

“Oh my fucking god，Wade！”Peter大叫起来，双手捂脸，强忍住呻吟出声的冲动。

“好了，现在继续，”死侍那种黑暗的腔调又回来了，Peter重新将手举到双耳旁，睁眼看向那已经很熟悉了的枪口，“你有三个选项。选项一：你告诉我这件连帽衫哪来的，然后把它给我，之后我们分道扬镳；选项二：我把这颗子弹射进你老实的 **——fucking——** 但确实很可爱的小脸，从你的尸体上拿走连帽衫，然后把你丢到垃圾箱里，接着用一辈子的时间悼念你那可怜的小翘臀。”

Peter等着，但选项三迟迟没有出现。相反死侍也只是瞪着他。他眨眨眼。

“只有两个，”Peter皱眉道，“第三个呢？”

“不知道，”死侍冷漠地耸耸肩，“作者正在想呢，给她点时间。”

一段很长的暂停时间过去了。

“好了吗？”Peter终于忍不住开口了。

又是一阵等待，死侍四处看了一圈，当然枪还是那么举着，Peter等着，他的后背靠在粗糙的砖墙上很不舒服。

“没有，抱歉，”死侍最终开口了，摇摇头看向Peter的眼睛，“她现在决定只有两个选项了，所以到你做出选择了，Petey-pie。”

Peter眨眨眼，飞快扫了一眼枪口，“好吧，”他仍然举着手。

死侍等待着他的选项，往日里表情丰富的面具现在神情一片漠然。

“好吧，”Peter重复道，“四个里面我选第一个，Alex(I’ll go with Option One for four, Alex*)。”

“明智的选择！”死侍夸赞道，点头表示赞同，同时稍微放低了手里的枪，Peter也放下了自己的手，“同时，一个 **‘危险边缘( _Jeopardy!_ )*’**梗！真棒！经典永不过时。”

(* **Jeopardy!** 危险边缘，美国著名的智力问答竞赛节目，上文的Alex是主持人Alex Trebek)

Peter深呼吸，各种说辞在他脑海中像蛛网发射器的喷射蛛丝那样闪过。 **我可以说我在垃圾箱里找到的，或者在一个福利站，** 但他立刻否决了这些想法， **除了这个，Wade今晚对我真的很好，他不应该得到一个谎言。**

“ **你** 给了我这件连帽衫。“他直视着Wade的眼睛。

“不对，错误答案，”死侍低声咆哮着，枪再次距离Peter的脸一公分都不到，而佣兵的另一只手重新揪住了他的衣领。Peter立刻举起了双手，“除非你想成为下一个纽约冰冷的统计数据，Aunt Mildred*可是警告过你别那样做，现在说吧，”他将枪口抵上Peter的脸颊，“你从哪儿搞到这件衣服的？”

(*美国人用来代替真名对阿姨或者远方某女性亲戚的称呼)

“我说的是实话，Wade，”Peter的声音沉着而冷静，“我是蜘蛛侠。”

死侍眯起了眼睛，他歪了歪头思考这种可能性，“证明给我看。”

Peter重重叹了口气，他曲起右前臂，那里戴着他的蜘蛛侠手表， **刚过两点，** “好吧。”他耸了耸肩。

接下来的动作就异常熟练了，Peter顺时针转动手腕，在这个动作完成之前，他的手表就已经自动切换为蛛网发射器了——表带伸展包住他的整个手腕，指针弹出直到掌心。

“友情提醒：这会有点痛。”Peter警告道，慢慢举起了手臂。

“什——”Wade试图在被Peter用网击中脸之前跳开。

Wade的脑袋狠狠撞在了墙上，他难以保持平衡，因为蛛网缚住了他的眼睛。

“What the hell?!”Wade大叫着，用力拉扯着脸上的蛛丝。Peter趁着佣兵分心的间隙向后爬上墙(话说没带手套这墙面真是硌得慌)，他一直爬到佣兵的头顶上，在Wade反应过来之前把他手上的枪踢飞了。它现在正躺在小巷的尽头呢。

接着，他只是踢了一脚就让Wade在空中划过一个完美的曲线，狠狠撞上了一幢大楼，他的身体无力地滑下来，堆在地上。

“Fucking Mother Hubbard，”Wade呻吟着动了动腿，“疼。”

Peter优雅地落回地面，走向Wade，“抱歉。”他道了歉，手迟疑着要不要抓住佣兵的胳膊。

“为啥，Shakira*？”Wade一脸苦相，“很明显你的翘屁股不会说谎的。”

(*Shakira夏奇拉，哥伦比亚歌手)

“是，但你活该。”Peter答道，Wade终于撕开了眼睛上的蛛网，虽然因为太粘了没能撕下来，但眼睛总算能看见了，“但我还是很抱歉伤害了你。”

“啊，什么，对我？”Wade惊讶地瞪大了面具上的白眼睛，Peter忍不住勾起了嘴角，“你可真甜，Spidey-cakes，真棒，”他咕哝着，换了个姿势，“再给我一分钟就能好透了，肋骨好起来很快的，但相反头骨就没……”

“等下，我打碎了你的 **头骨** ？！”Peter尖叫着，他无措地举着手，看着Wade又换了个姿势靠在墙上，“等下，让我帮你更舒服一些——”Peter单膝跪下靠近Wade。

“不，你最好别——”他说着但Peter已经轻轻移动了一下他的手臂，“嗷嗷！！”他叫起来，声音响彻天际，“或者这样就行了！”

“抱歉。”Peter再次道歉，乖乖移开了手，开始脱下自己的连帽衫。当他意识到Wade一直在看他的时候，他脸红了。他把衣服叠好，小心地放在Wade的脑后。Peter伸了伸腿，面向砖墙站着。

“好吧，”他双手抱臂让自己暖和一些，“这里真的不是个玩‘I Spy’的好地方。”

(*I Spy，一个在美国算是家喻户晓的益智游戏)

Wade嘟囔着表示同意，余光里他瞥见佣兵把面具推到了鼻子上面，慢慢向后靠在了Peter的连帽衫上，这个动作让Peter觉得心里暖暖的，“你知道吗，这不是我期待中我们第一次约会该有的样子，小蜘蛛。”

Peter皱眉，转头看向Wade。佣兵现在的姿势看起来很舒适：双腿随意地叉开着，手搭在腿上，脑袋抬起看着灰蒙蒙的天空。但真正让Peter在意的是，Wade嘴角的笑容—— **一个满足的笑容** ，就好像他没有别的地方可以去。

“我还以为你只对‘我如何偷走我自己的连帽衫’这件事感兴趣呢？”Peter撩了撩自己棕色的刘海。

“不是 **酒吧里** 的那个你，baby boy，”Wade歪过头看向他，嘴角笑意更甚。Peter因为这个昵称心跳快了几拍，佣兵只对Peter的另一重身份叫过这个昵称，所以听起来总觉得有些奇怪，“尽管第一次看见你的脸的时候我只想 **尖叫** ，但我指的是和小蜘蛛的约会。”

“哦，”Peter喃喃道，一下子失了兴致。 **本应该想到的，** 他的指甲掐进胳膊里，移开了视线，“是呀。”

“不不不不不不，发生了什么？你怎么了？”Wade转过身，却因为这个动作牵扯到伤口而嗷嗷乱叫起来，Peter也跟着紧张起来，“你为什么看上去不太高兴？滚蛋，小白，you fucker。”

“嗯？”Peter皱眉看向Wade，Wade嘴角耷拉下去，也皱起眉。

“不是说你，Petey-pie，我在和盒子说话。”

Peter眉头更深了，“盒子？”

“现在 **可不是** 讨论细节的好时机，小软糖，”Wade说道，“我们得 **为续篇做准备** 。简单来说：就是我脑子里的声音。”

“哦。”Peter小声道， **这解释通了很多事情，** 他脑海中迅速闪过之前与佣兵的一次次接触。

“是呀，对于现在来说不是很重要呢 **——无论如何** ，”Wade有些开裂的嘴唇再次耷拉下来，他注视着Peter，“为什么哭丧着脸？我不过是称赞了你一番，P*！没必要因此不开心。”

(*不知为何这个P总让我想起隔壁家的B，捂脸)

Peter后退一步，“称赞？你只不过说了你与 **小蜘蛛** 的理想约会。”

Wade歪了歪脑袋，眯起眼，“是呀？这有什么问题吗？”话音刚落，他突然瞪大了双眼。

“哦，等等，难道小蜘蛛像是…… **一个单独的身份** ？”他靠近Peter，贴在他耳边小声说道，又因为疼痛不得不往后缩了缩，“他 **知道** 你知道的事情吗？天哪！难道是像内裤超人(Captain Underpants)*那种类型吗？！ **你** 是那个坏人格吗？！”

(*Captain Underpants内裤超人，漫画，只要周围有人打响指，刻薄校长Mr. Krupp就会变身超人，但在他头上泼水，内裤超人就会变回普通人身份，忘记自己做过的事)

“什么？不，不是这么 **运作的** ——听着，”Peter气急败坏地说，他转过头看向Wade，后者正耐心地注视着他，Peter看着他的双眼叹了口气，“是的， **我就是** 蜘蛛侠——从我15岁的时候开始。穿着这件战衣，你根本无法 **相信** 有多少人搭讪我—— **每天** ——就像，你做的连冰山一角都算不上，Wade。”

“ **停一下(Excuse you)？** ”Wade大叫起来，双手抱胸，“这真是——！这真是 **太伤人了** ！我可是一直对我的搭讪技术 **感到自豪** ，先生！而你居然以为那是 **伸手可得的** ？！”

“好吧，是的，”Peter咯咯笑起来，一只手揉了揉后颈，“事实上，你不是唯一觉得小蜘蛛性感的人。”

两人之间又陷入一阵沉默。Peter可以听到车流的声音，猫叫声还有酒吧里传来的欢笑声。他叹了口气，蹲下身让膝盖贴近胸口，双手抱住腿。

“嘿。”Wade喃喃道，他的肩膀靠着Peter的。Peter偏过头看向Wade——然后他瞪大了双眼。

**Wade** **把面具摘掉了。**

Peter忍不住一直盯着看，呼吸仿佛停滞了，他的目光扫过他脸上的每一寸皮肤。满是疮疤和褶皱的皮肤，那张他今晚已经看习惯的嘴是相对最完好的地方。鼻子上的凹坑像是雀斑，脸颊和眼睑上蔓延着疤痕，还有太阳穴和光秃秃的脑袋仿佛烧伤未愈。 **有这么多可看的，** Peter忍不住这么想着。最终，他撞上了Wade的眼睛。

“你有一双很美的眼睛。”Peter不假思索地说出了口，就在他因为自己的口不择言感到尴尬之前，那双漂亮的棕色大眼睛突然快速眨了眨然后移开视线，一抹奇怪的红色染上Wade的面颊。哈哈。

“谢谢，不过，额，”Wade清了清嗓子，“但你要知道，我说我要悼念你那可爱的小翘臀，是认真的。而那时我 **还不知道** 你就是小蜘蛛。”

“你当时也 **正用枪指着我的脸** 。”Peter指出这一点，但Wade只是不在意地挥了挥手。

“语言艺术。”他翻了个白眼。

Peter开口想反驳他，但Wade的眼睛再次看向他。下意识的，Peter保持着嘴巴微张但没有说出话来。佣兵黑色的睫毛很长，随着眨眼的动作轻轻拂过破败的皮肤，Wade深邃饱满的棕色眼睛透露出些许紧张，但神情 **很严肃** 。Peter差点都希望Wade再把面具带上，这样自己就不用如此直白地面对这双眼睛了。 **也许那样他们之间就不会像现在这么安静了。**

(*抱歉，译者想吐槽佣兵真的有睫毛吗？)

“郑重声明，”Wade继续说道，“我说过的所有话，我俩之间的所有感觉——我会再次爱上你的，即使没有那件连帽衫。”

Peter长呼了一口气，“哦，”他叹息道，闭上了眼。

“是的，”Wade继续用肩膀靠着Peter，“我想我对你来电了，Petey。而你恰好又是蜘蛛侠？加分项。”

“所以，当你说约会的时候——”Peter开口，一抹红晕染上他的脸颊。

“正如你所想。”Wade鼓励似的点了下头。

“——你是说你想约的人是 **我** 。”Peter终于说完了这句话，他的脸快红炸了。

“Bingo，”Wade开心地笑起来，头向后靠向连帽衫，“你终于明白了——我差点痿了(I was getting **blue balls** *)，Petey-kins！”

(*blue balls，一种接近性高潮却突然被打断的痛苦情形)

Peter大笑起来，他轻轻碰了碰Wade的肩膀，他能听到佣兵的咯咯笑声就在自己的耳边，“你感觉怎么样？”

Wade有些疲倦地叹了口气，Peter很同情：愈合的过程总是痛苦的，即使是有那么强的自愈因子，“疼，肋骨感觉好多了，但头骨还没好。评论家会告诉你那要花上 **好几年** ——等等，什么，不，坏Petey，你在干什么？”他呜呜哭诉起来，棕色的大眼睛委屈巴巴地看着Peter站起身。

“好啦，停下，”Peter站直身子，“我可不想让我的约会对象在这里自愈，简直太冷了！”他转向Wade，但突然间他感到重心不稳，地面离他越来越近——

但在最后一刻，一双有力的胳膊环住了他的腰和肩膀，让他免于和地面的亲密接触。他眨眨眼让意识清醒一些，接着映入他眼帘的就是Wade漂亮的棕色眼睛。佣兵温柔地看着他，Peter觉得自己的心脏在胸腔里乱撞；如果这是本漫画书里的故事，那Peter确信此时Wade脸上应该满是正在跳舞的小爱心。 **也许我脸上也是。**

“哦，抱歉，我刚刚那么做了吗？”Wade一脸震惊地问道，把Peter又往胸前拉了拉，“你可真是笨拙得不像样子。现在到我抱怨了：你可真会摔。”

Peter笑起来，他自暴自弃地往Wade怀里缩了缩，闭上眼睛。他觉得轻松而自在，这太美妙了，“闭嘴。”他笑着回了句，轻轻捶了下Wade胸口。

“哇哦~”Wade灵巧地抓住Peter的手腕，“就这么点蜘蛛力量，嗯哼？所以没有蜘蛛力量、敏捷度和反射神经——baby，你简直一无是处。”

“呦吼，瞧瞧这家伙，”Peter干巴巴地说道，翻了个白眼，“这样侮辱他的约会对象。你一定是真的很喜欢我。”

Wade深情凝视着他，Peter不自在地眨眨眼，他的棕色眼眸仿佛能窥见Peter心中所想，像催眠术一样。

“Spider-Baby，以加拿大爱神之名起誓，”Wade柔声轻语，他的脸几乎贴着Peter的，鼻息交融，“I really really **really** really really **really** like you.”

Wade飞快眨了下眼，而Peter微微点点头，接着Wade干裂的嘴唇压上Peter的，掠夺走他口中最后一点空气。

END

后记：

“哇哦！！”Wade大叫着，在漆黑的屋子里拍手叫好，他的手机就放在膝盖上，“对！屏幕外的性爱——很高雅！ **有品位！** 90年代Nora Ephron*的风格！”

(*Nora Ephron诺拉·依弗朗，知名的报纸的时尚杂志记者、随笔作家、电影制作人，拥有细腻的观察力及写作才华)

“Wade，你在和谁说话？”Peter困倦地声音传来，睡眼惺忪地转过身看向Wade，一头棕发乱糟糟的就像被某人——其实是Wade——蹂躏过一般。小爱心从Wade头顶冒出，眼前的这一幕让他不禁伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。 **老天，看看那双可爱的棕色大眼睛——像只小雌鹿一样。可爱的小鼻子！还有这脸颊！看着就让人想捏，不是吗？**

“粉丝女孩儿们，小甜心。”Wade轻声说道，将手机放在床头柜上，紧紧抱住自己的小男友。 **男朋友！他想站在天台上放声大叫：Peter Parker是我的男朋友！！！** “只是给了她们想要的。”

“嗯哼，那是什么？”Peter迷糊地问道，往Wade怀里缩了缩。

Despite the fics out there, Wade loves receiving and loves it more being the bigger spoon.(*这句真的不会翻，捂脸哭)

“哦，”Wade轻轻往自己小男友脖子里吹了一口热气，酥麻感沿着Peter的脊椎一路向下，这让Wade有点小骄傲，“没什么啦，就是向他们保证会有一篇性感的续作啦。”

“嗯，好的。”Peter睡着前迷迷糊糊地应道。

**哦，太好了，这会很棒的。**

“别忘了点赞和评论~”Wade趴在小男友肩上低语道，“这相当于告诉作者你们喜欢她的作品并且期待着下一篇*——而你们确实想看下一篇，不是吗？”

(*下篇是rou)

“Wade，睡觉。”Peter命令道，他的声音低沉下去。 **哦，这可不太妙。**

“好的，长官。”

真·END

**Author's Note:**

> “哇哦！！”Wade大叫着，在漆黑的屋子里拍手叫好，他的手机就放在膝盖上，“对！屏幕外的性爱——很高雅！有品位！90年代Nora Ephron*的风格！”  
> (*Nora Ephron诺拉·依弗朗，知名的报纸的时尚杂志记者、随笔作家、电影制作人，拥有细腻的观察力及写作才华)
> 
> “Wade，你在和谁说话？”Peter困倦地声音传来，睡眼惺忪地转过身看向Wade，一头棕发乱糟糟的就像被某人——其实是Wade——蹂躏过一般。小爱心从Wade头顶冒出，眼前的这一幕让他不禁伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。老天，看看那双可爱的棕色大眼睛——像只小雌鹿一样。可爱的小鼻子！还有这脸颊！看着就让人想捏，不是吗？
> 
> “粉丝女孩儿们，小甜心。”Wade轻声说道，将手机放在床头柜上，紧紧抱住自己的小男友。男朋友！他想站在天台上放声大叫：Peter Parker是我的男朋友！！！“只是给了她们想要的。”
> 
> “嗯哼，那是什么？”Peter迷糊地问道，往Wade怀里缩了缩。  
> Despite the fics out there, Wade loves receiving and loves it more being the bigger spoon.(*这句真的不会翻，捂脸哭)
> 
> “哦，”Wade轻轻往自己小男友脖子里吹了一口热气，酥麻感沿着Peter的脊椎一路向下，这让Wade有点小骄傲，“没什么啦，就是向他们保证会有一篇性感的续作啦。”
> 
> “嗯，好的。”Peter睡着前迷迷糊糊地应道。
> 
> 哦，太好了，这会很棒的。
> 
> “别忘了点赞和评论~”Wade趴在小男友肩上低语道，“这相当于告诉作者你们喜欢她的作品并且期待着下一篇*——而你们确实想看下一篇，不是吗？”  
> (*下篇是rou)
> 
> “Wade，睡觉。”Peter命令道，他的声音低沉下去。哦，这可不太妙。
> 
> “好的，长官。”


End file.
